gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daveth Baratheon
:"I never go back on my word. When I make a promise, my friend, I keep it. And I will see it through to the end." ―Daveth Baratheon to Robb Stark King Daveth I Baratheon, popularly called "the Oathkeeper", was the first king of his name to sit on the Iron Throne and the second king of the Baratheon dynasty to rule the Seven Kingdoms. He was formally styled as Daveth of the House Baratheon, the First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm. Following his father's death, Daveth formally assumed the throne. During his three-year reign, he repayed the crown's debts to the Iron Bank and kept the peace between the Great Houses of Westeros. After defeating his uncle Stannis Baratheon during the Battle of the Blackwater, however, he soon found himself engaged in a power struggle with his mother Cersei Lannister and put an enormous strain on his body as he moved to counter her egotistical agenda. He fell seriously ill due to exhaustion and died not long afterwards. At some point after his brother (in reality, half-brother) Joffrey Baratheon was poisoned at his wedding feast, Daveth was brought back to life by the red priestess Vaeraleah and traveled to Storm’s End to build an army in the hopes of reviving House Baratheon. After gaining the support of the storm lords, he quickly established a strong foothold in the region and was declared Storm King by his bannermen. Following his youngest brother Tommen's suicide in the wake of the destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor, Daveth made his return to the world known and initially plotted to remove Cersei from power but instead entered into an alliance with Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen in the coming war against the Night King's forces. When a truce was declared with the Lannisters after presenting a wight as proof that the White Walkers were real, Daveth pledged himself and his army to Daenerys and acts as one of her generals. Upon the death of Robert, the massacre of Robert's other bastards, and the deaths of Robert's brothers Renly, Stannis, and Stannis's daughter Shireen, Daveth and Gendry are the last known living people of House Baratheon's bloodline. Biography Background Daveth is the firstborn son of Queen Cersei Lannister, and the only one of her children actually fathered by her lawful husband, King Robert I Baratheon, making him the only trueborn child of both parents. He was born at some point after the Sack of King’s Landing when his maternal uncle Ser Jaime Lannister infamously stabbed King Aerys II Targaryen in the back. Just moments after his birth, Daveth struggled with a fever that almost claimed his life. Miraculously, he survived the ordeal, much to the relief of his parents. Daveth has black hair and takes after his father in terms of looks. Nobles and commoners alike regarded him as calm, patient, well-educated and insightful. He had three younger siblings (in reality, half-siblings): Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen. While he was fond of Myrcella and Tommen, however, it is known that Daveth has a negative relationship with his brother Joffrey and regularly berates him for his arrogance, sadistic behavior and incompetent nature. Daveth has been best friends with Robb Stark and Jon Snow since they were children. As a child, Daveth learned how to rule from both his grandfather Tywin Lannister and Jon Arryn. He squired for and was usually accompanied by his mentor Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard, one of the most skilled fighters in all of Westeros. Because Robert was more interested in drinking, whoring and hunting than ruling his kingdom, Daveth acted as his father's representative on the Small Council and presided over the meetings alongside Lord Arryn. Eight years before the start of the series Daveth witnessed the Greyjoy Rebellion firsthand at Lannisport, an event which shook him to his core when he watched the ironborn cut down his friends in front of him. According to Grand Maester Pycelle, when the prince returned to King's Landing after Balon Greyjoy surrendered, Daveth no longer smiled and matured rather quickly. Because of the trauma, he grew more serious in his duties and has since trained to become a skilled warrior in his own right, receiving his knighthood at the age of sixteen. In time, Daveth showed such great promise as a highly capable administrator and military commander with most of the realm looking forward to a golden era that would assuredly begin when he took the throne. Season 1 Prince Daveth, 17, accompanies his parents to Winterfell and is betrothed to marry Lord Eddard Stark’s eldest daughter Sansa as part of King Robert’s plan to unite House Baratheon to House Stark by blood. Sansa appears happy with the prospect, while Daveth seems rather nonchalant but remains polite towards Sansa."Winter Is Coming" He expressed his sympathy towards Lady Catelyn when her son Bran falls from a tower and is severely injured, offering his prayers for the boy’s survival. After spending a month in Winterfell, the royal party prepares to set out for King’s Landing, accompanied by Eddard, Sansa and Arya. While on the Kingsroad, Daveth is seen walking with Sansa and stumbles upon her sister Arya practicing sword play with a commoner, Mycah. Daveth is amused with what he sees, even providing some basic tips on proper sword play and being lenient to Mycah about getting caught mingling with a noble girl ― much to Mycah's relief. However, this moment is ruined when Daveth's younger brother Joffrey shows up unannounced and starts tormenting Mycah, who is too scared to move, and slices his face with his sword. Daveth warns Joffrey to stop, but Arya angrily hits Joffrey instead to allow the butcher's boy to escape. When Joffrey turns his sights on Arya and threatens her, Daveth is forced to disarm and physically restrain his brother. Before he is able to escort Joffrey away, they are both knocked down by Arya's direwolf Nymeria who attacks Joffrey in defense of her mistress, mauling Joffrey's right arm in the process as Arya throws his sword in the river. As Joffrey begs for his life, Daveth coldly calls him a fool for starting the incident. Later, he is summoned to testify about what had occurred. Daveth immediately realizes that Joffrey lied about the incident when he claims he was attacked in an unprovoked manner. King Robert knows Joffrey is lying as well, and is disgusted that Joffrey was disarmed by a girl, but agrees to forget about the incident in return for the death of Nymeria. When she cannot be found, Sansa's direwolf Lady is executed instead. In King's Landing, Daveth speaks with his mentor Ser Barristan about the current state of affairs as his brother's injuries are being tended to. He mentions his plans to bring about many changes at court, but acknowledges that he is only one man and would call upon people like Barristan for help one day. The old knight agrees to lend Daveth his support once that day comes, but urges caution in the meanwhile. Daveth says he understands and leaves to oversee trade negotiations with Braavosi merchants."Lord Snow" Eddard Stark discovers that Daveth is the only trueborn son of King Robert, by examining the family history and realizing that black hair is a dominant trait in the Baratheon line. Eddard realizes that Joffrey doesn't share this trait as he has blonde hair instead which concludes that he is not one of King Robert's biological children and his true parentage can be attributed to the incestuous relationship between his mother and his "uncle" Jaime Lannister. Meanwhile, Daveth wins Sansa's affection as he vows to be a better husband to her than his father was to his mother."A Golden Crown" When King Robert Baratheon is grievously wounded in a hunting accident, he talks to Daveth and Joffrey on his death bed and says he could have been a better father. Daveth ascends to the Iron Throne and begins making preparations for his coronation. Eddard acknowledges Daveth as king and bends the knee. He then presents a proclomation from Robert making him Regent and Protector of the Realm, but before Cersei could tear up the document Daveth demands to see it himself. After reading it, he acknowledges his late father's will and allows him to serve until his upcoming nameday to Cersei's chagrin. Eddard expects Lord Petyr Baelish and Commander Janos Slynt of the City Watch to enforce the Oathkeeper's authority, and they do so. Refusing to be influenced by his mother, Daveth chooses to retain Ser Barristan and presents him with a gift on behalf of the royal court: a sword forged from Valyrian steel in honor of the old knight's eighteen years of service as Lord Commander. Barristan is moved by this act, and accepts the gift. When Cersei asks her son why he decided to keep an old man around instead of replacing him with Jaime, Daveth points out that a Kingsguard serves for life and that simply dismissing one of its members on a whim is not legally permitted; he also cites that passing down the rank of Lord Commander onto his uncle would only be seen as an unprecedented act of favoritism. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 With the death of his uncle Stannis, Daveth Baratheon became the titular head of House Baratheon. As all of the gathered lords of the Stormlands drew and raised their swords, together they hailed Daveth as the new Storm King."Mother's Mercy" Season 6 Season 7 Anticipating an attack from the Lannister-Tarly army, the newly declared Storm King Daveth orders his bannermen to conscript able-bodied men and women for combat training and reaffirm their loyalty to House Baratheon. They oblige and kneel before King Daveth. Reflecting on his past mistakes, Daveth says that they can no longer afford the luxury of time as he expects an immediate response from the Lannister-Tarly army and assigns his Master-at-Arms Ser Lucius Blackmyre to train them personally. In private, Daveth Baratheon, Edgarth Mullendore, and Camern Meadows discuss a letter they received from Jon Snow, who was recently declared the King in the North. While Edgarth suspects it might be a trap, Daveth doesn’t believe so due to having a good friendship with Jon when they were both young. Even so, Daveth agrees with his advisors that leaving for Dragonstone is not the right time. When Camern mentions that Daenerys Targaryen will be expecting both Daveth and Jon’s arrival, Daveth’s small council vehemently argue against it, citing her relations to the Mad King. Daveth remains adamant that he will go, but will keep his guard up and leaves Edgarth in charge of running Storm’s End in his absence, while Lucius readies the Stormland army for war. At some point, Daveth Baratheon obtains a copy of High Septon Maynard’s journal from Samwell Tarly and discovers that his friend Jon Snow is actually the son of Lyanna Stark and that Prince Rhaegar Targaryen is Jon’s biological father, not the late Eddard Stark. He realizes that Jon, not Daenerys, is the rightful heir to the Iron Throne. Daveth arrives at Dragonstone, and reunites with Jon Snow—who is accompanied by Davos Seaworth. Season 8 Personality :"My nephew's nothing like Robert or Cersei. A rather smart and bright lad, especially for his age. A prodigy, indeed. He either met or exceeded expectations." ―Tyrion's high opinion of Daveth As is expected of Baratheon men, Daveth possessed a keen talent for military strategy and leadership as his own father, King Robert Baratheon and paternal uncles Stannis and Renly. He even inherited his father's incredible strength in combat. A true protégé of his grandfather Tywin Lannister, he is shown to possess an extreme level of intellect and cunning, a trait that allowed him to outmaneuver his political rivals such as Petyr Baelish and his own mother Cersei Lannister with relative ease. In addition, Daveth Baratheon received formal combat training at a young age by Ser Barristan Selmy and his maternal uncle Jaime Lannister and grew to be a highly-skilled swordsman in his own right. Though a loyal, dutiful and respectful son, Daveth is determined to be a different king and vowed to forge a new path for Westeros. Daveth differs from his father Robert and half-brother Joffrey Baratheon – beyond physical appearance, but also his character and temperament. Whereas Joffrey was an arrogant, sadistic fop with a massive sense of entitlement, Daveth was rather popular with lords and commoners alike. Unlike his father Robert, Daveth was a diligent, decisive and brilliant peacetime ruler who often listened to the sound advice the council gave him. He showed a great deal of self-restraint in terms of his emotions, and didn’t have any of his father’s negative qualities of self-indulgence (in food, drink, and women). Another glaring difference between him and his father is that Daveth only fights when it is required of him, whereas Robert Baratheon absolutely lived for fighting. Unlike his mother Cersei, Daveth is patient, perceptive, and capable of thoroughly calculating long-term strategies in order to avoid any unnecessary repercussions. While not trusting even his own parents, Daveth is more diplomatic than Cersei or Joffrey and recognizes it as a necessity to arrange alliances in order to keep the support of the noble houses. Following his first death, however, Cersei and Joffrey spurned the Starks and re-ignited their rivalry, starting a war that severely damaged both alliances and undid Daveth's careful work. Of his three siblings, Daveth has no regard for his brother Joffrey, knowing fully well that he is incompetent and would be terrible at ruling the Realm than Aerys Targaryen. Like his grandfather, he has no qualms with putting Joffrey in his place when necessary, normally being cold and blunt with the boy and exerting authority over him when need be. When he met his half-brother Gendry, both men traded playful banter and expressed their interest in getting to know one another. However, while he inspires loyalty in those who followed him and treated them with generosity, when pushed too far, Daveth can be quite ruthless depending on the circumstances; he often reprimands Joffrey due to his sadistic nature and incompetence whenever he stepped out of line, threatened swift retaliation against those who defied him, and imposed harsh punishments such as executing arrogant retainers seeking to seize power for themselves or exiling retainers to Castle Black who—willing or unwilling—acted against his wishes. Ever since his subsequent resurrection, Daveth loathed anything relating to the Lannisters: their role in killing his father, Robert, the Lannister blood in his veins, and his mother, Cersei. He now seems to have taken some pride in his Baratheon lineage. Daveth’s relationship with House Stark brought out the compassionate side of him. He is childhood friends with Robb Stark and readily agreed to help Jon Snow, citing their friendship and his father and Jon's (adoptive) father were best friends as well. He initially perceived his betrothed Sansa Stark to be a naive young maiden, but as he taught her about court intrigue at King's Landing, Daveth slowly fell in love with her. He often took the time out of his busy schedule to spend time with her whenever he could and comforted her in times of hardship. Any gentleness or caring feelings he has are usually reserved for her. Appearances Image gallery GW250H280.jpg|HBO promotional image of Daveth. 09c0449872d6d316291da77c51aaede2--dating-women-medieval-fantasy.jpg TiSWfzT49wAE.jpg|Daveth attending a small council meeting in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things". 026cabeca8da4c2323a7fb74e7ba2c34--henry-cavill-tudors-the-tudors.jpg Daveth in Baratheon armor.jpg|Daveth wearing his father's armor in "Blackwater". Quotes Spoken by Daveth :"I see that your arrogance and stupidity continues to know no bounds, Joffrey. You will never display such reckless behavior in front of me again, brother. Never." ―Daveth berating his younger brother Joffrey for recklessly threatening Arya Stark :"In all my years, I’ve attended more small council meetings than my father ever did during his seventeen-year reign. And during that time, studying under Lord Arryn, I learned that there is more to being king than just… pursuing idle pleasures, reliving past glories or having your way all the time. Being a king, a wise king, means that one must have the strength, temperament, and sound judgement to be an effective ruler. But a king must also be able to learn from their past mistakes and their predecessors mistakes so as to avoid repeating them." ―Daveth Baratheon :"The Starks and Baratheons have always been close for more than a thousand years, Sansa. Ever since the time of our ancestors Orys Baratheon and Bran the Builder. What makes this occasion different than it is now is that our houses are to be joined soon. Preparations for the royal wedding is to take place in six weeks, or so I've been told. Tell me. Are you nervous?" ―Daveth to Sansa Stark shortly before their marriage :"Know your place." ―Daveth Baratheon :"My mother’s always been willing to do whatever it takes to win, but it's also one of her major flaws. She's as short-sighted as she is impatient; prone to making poor decisions and never thinking things through. As much as I love my mother, she always makes a big mess of things and ''I’m the one who gets stuck cleaning it up." ―Daveth about his mother, Cersei Lannister :"''Damn you, mother. What have you done?" ―Daveth after learning of the Great Sept of Baelor’s destruction and Tommen’s suicide Soken about Daveth :"Such a little thing. A bird without feathers. They came to take his body away and Robert held me. I screamed and I battled, but he held me. That little bundle. When they came for him that day, I swear the gods must have answered my prayers. They showed me mercy and brought my little boy back to me." ―Cersei Lannister telling Catelyn Stark about how Daveth almost died in infancy :High Septon: "May the Warrior grant him courage, and protect him in these perilous times. May the Smith grant him strength, that he might bear this heavy burden. And may the Crone, She that knows the fate of all men, show him the path he must walk, and guide him through the dark places that lie ahead. In the light of the Seven, I now proclaim Daveth of the House Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Long may he reign." Audience in the Great Hall: "Long may he reign." ―Daveth’s coronation :"The boy is not like King Robert, but at the same time he is not like Cersei: stronger and wiser than his father, yet also smarter and cleverer than his mother. Perhaps Daveth is the king this land so desperately needs." ―Tyrion Lannister discusses his nephew King Daveth Baratheon :"You already died once, Your Grace, and even that didn’t slow you down. All it seemed to do was piss you off. But let’s not try to tempt fate anytime soon, shall we?" ―Lord Chrestan Trant to Daveth :"His Grace desires to take back his ancestral seat and assume his rightful position as Lord of Storm’s End." ―Ser Romarn Fisher to Lord Camern Meadows Conversations :Daveth Baratheon: "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger... I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." Sansa Stark: "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger... I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." ―The wedding of Daveth Baratheon and Sansa Stark :Ruban Glovelyn: "Your Grace, all I ever did, I did it for—" Daveth Baratheon: "his desk in anger For the Seven Kingdoms? Is that what you’ll have me believe? Your actions say otherwise. Did you think I wouldn’t notice what your true intentions were? If it weren’t for your incompetence, this war would have been over. If I could do to you what the Mad King did to his prisoners, right here, right now, I would. ''himself down But I’m not as cruel as him. Go. Go pack your belongings, and leave for the Wall before sundown. Don’t ever come before me again." ―Daveth exiles Ser Ruban Glovelyn for sabotaging the first round of peace talks with the North :'Sansa Stark': "''Promise me you’ll be careful, my love. I can’t afford to lose you a second time." Daveth Baratheon: "I can’t make such promises, Sansa. But for you? I will try." ―Sansa and Daveth In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Daveth is fourteen years old when the story begins. He is described as a handsome young man, with black hair and blue eyes of the Baratheons, and is known for his cunning and well-spoken demeanor even as a child. His uncle Tyrion Lannister mentions that unlike his bastard half-brother Joffrey, Daveth is a popular leader and a talented warrior, rumored to be considered one of the most skilled knights in all of Westeros. He and his father Robert have a distant relationship, but his mother Cersei Lannister dotes upon him and Joffrey. However, Daveth is fully aware of Joffrey's cruelty and sadistic nature, believing him to be a monster worse than the Mad King. Later books showed how Daveth protected Tommen from Joffrey's terror and harshly beat Joffrey whenever he stepped out of line, giving him a black eye and knocking out three of his baby teeth in the progress. See also * Daveth Baratheon (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:House Baratheon Category:House Baratheon of King's Landing Category:Characters Category:Prince Category:Kings of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men Category:Storm Kings Category:Alive Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters from the Crownlands Category:Status: Alive Category:Under construction Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Wardens